Combien de temps la neige tomberatelle encore?
by Saad Maia
Summary: La neige tombe dehors, comme lors de cette première nuit dans la mémoire de Yuuki. Zero s'est réfugié dans la grange, et il pense à elle...à eux. Ecrit pour le compte de la nuit écriture du Fof sur le thème "vampire"!


Titre : Combien de temps la neige tombera-t-elle encore ?

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la première nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "vampire". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

Disclaimer : as usual

Zero s'assit doucement aux creux de la paille. Il faisait chaud ici, il y avait de la vie. Le jeune homme aux cheveux aussi blanc que la neige qui tombait au dehors aimait particulièrement venir se cacher ici, là où personne ne viendrait le chercher, protégé par la seule personne en qui il avait vraiment confiance. La seule personne qui n'en était pas une, et envers qui il n'avait donc pas de désir. La jument qui protégeait ses jours et ses secrets.

Zero se laissa tomber lourdement, tandis que l'animal de ses pensées tentait de mordiller ses cheveux. Il laissa un léger rire s'échapper de ses lèvres, lui qui se le permettait si rarement. Ses yeux coururent sur toute la surface du toit au dessus de sa tête, vers cet endroit où les poutres étaient si vieilles, si vermoulues que certaines étaient tombées. De là, on pouvait voir le ciel… Le ciel si noir et si blanc à la fois.

_Yuuki…_

Ce mot, ce nom habitait chaque parcelle de son être. Il se sentait si perdu…si sale.

Tout pour que Yuuki ignore toujours le déchet qu'il était.

Mais cette douleur au fond de sa poitrine, qui était si forte, qui le détruisait petit à petit. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas prié pour que les anciennes légendes soient vraies, et que sa peau puisse brûler à la lumière du jour et débarrasser le monde de sa présence, à lui qui était si imparfait…puisqu'il ne pouvait mettre fin à ses jours de lui-même. Même le Seppuku lui était interdis, puisqu'il était si indigne. Un fils à proscrire. Combien de génération de chasseur avait-il trahi par sa propre faiblesse ? Et combien en trahirait-il encore ?

La honte le submergea à nouveau, le forçant à se plier en deux. A côté de lui, la jument se mt à frotter du sabot sur la couche de paille qui recouvrait son box, libérant la cachette. Ses pastilles de sang…mais continuer à les prendre, n'était-ce pas un plus grand crime que de cesser de le faire ? Cette question plus que les autres faisait ce chemin dans son esprit. Mais il connaissait déjà la réponse. Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas plus grave, si elles avaient le pouvoir de lui permettre de résister à la tentation. La tentation de ce corps chaud et si féminin sous ses doigts, ce corps au sang si désirable, qui sentait si bon que même la Night Class avait du mal à ne pas succomber. Mis à part Kuran. Kuran qui semblait fait de glace, et que Zero haïssait si fort. C'était plus fort que lui, mais il savait qu'il n'y airait plus qu'eux deux à la toute fin, et Yuuki en souffrirait . Et rien que pour cela, il ne pouvait cesser de le haïr encore.

Son poing se serra à cette simple pensée, et la boîte se brisa sous sa poigne, laissant les billes rouges se déversées sous la paille. Zero jura. Il faudrait en demander au directeur, il faudrait se monter à nouveau, il faudrait… Les larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux, sous la souffrance que lui imposait sa condition. Des larmes de honte et de douleur mêlées. Il se haïssait tant… Qu'un chasseur vienne, avant qu'il ne devienne un Level E, et que tout cela prenne fin, telle était sa prière.

Il aurait tant aimer pouvoir tout changer, pouvoir dire adieu à Yuuki en face. Pouvoir être un humain comme les autres, pouvoir…Avoir le droit d'aimer comme un autre.

Dehors la neige tombait toujours, mais Zero savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que le vent ne cesse de souffler, et que les nuages ne disparaissent dans la nuit…

Il contempla encore les flocons qui passaient par le trous dans le toit, pour se calmer. Il regarda les morceaux de ciels se fixer en un petit tas sur le sol. Demain, ils auraient fondus. Yuuki fondrait-elle aussi un jour sous sa chaleur, sous son corps d'homme ? Ce n'était qu'illusions, il n'avait jamais eu un corps d'homme. Il était l'un des jumeaux, celui qui aurait du manger l'autre. Il était né monstre dans un corps d'homme, et mourrait monstre dans un corps de monstre. Dieu, que la vie était mal faite.

Bientôt, la neige cesserait de tomber…et il pourrait rentrer à la maison. C'était risible qu'il considère encore cet endroit comme ça maison, après ce qu'il faisait à la fille du directeur. C'était immonde. Les dieux fassent que la neige tombe encore un peu, qu'elle recouvre le monde de son manteau blanc, et que personne ici ne se réveille jamais…

Mais Zero avait beau faire des vœux, encore et encore, jamais les Dieux n'avaient écouté les monstres, et , bien que la neige tombaient encore, Zero sentit plus qu'il ne vit celle qui s'approchait maintenant.

_Yuuki…_

-Zero, tu n'as pas bu, ce soir…

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Et les cheveux de la jeune fille ruisselait de cette neige qui lui avait donné son nom.

_Yuuki…_

Zero sentit ses crocs pousser malgré lui, et ses yeux se faire de sang, alors même qu'ils pleuraient encore, et ils préféra les fermer. La chaleur du corps de Yuuki diffusait maintenant entre se bras, tandis qu'elle pressait son visage dans sa nuque. Zero entendait son souffle irrégulier répondre aux battements anarchiques de son cœur. Elle avait peur, peur du monstre qu'il était. Il avait tellement honte…d'aimer ce qu'il lui faisait ainsi chaque jour, de plonger ses crocs dans sa chair tendre et de sentir la peur dans son don si pur pour lui qui n'était qu'un déchet. Il serra plus fort son corps frêle contre lui, comme pour la consoler, alors que les larmes coulaient de ses yeux à lui. Il aurait tant aimer qu'elle aime…qu'ils aiment…et qu'ils s'aiment. Il y avait tant d'autres manière, et tant d'autres possibilités que cet échange qui était tout sauf de l'amour, et qu'il se dégoutait plus que tout…

Et il espérait encore, que la neige pourrait s'arrêter de tomber, pour qu'elle puisse rentrer…ou bien qu'elle ne cesse, et que yuuki reste dans ses bras, et son goût sur ses lèvres…

_So guimauve…mais je manquais sérieusement d'inspiration pour ce défi !_


End file.
